Sobre Vinhos E Velas
by Kitsune xx
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando um certo ruivo recebe uma visita inesperada no meio da noite? ::UA:: ::SasoDei:: ::Oneshot:: ::PRESENTE SURPRESA PRA FEHCHAN! lol::


**Disclaimer:** Naruto nom me pertence u.u Se pertencesse Saso-danna nom tinha morrido, e o Deidara-sama explodiria a Testuda Rosada XD

Meus comentários insanos entre ( )

* * *

**.:: Sobre vinhos e velas ::.**

Sasori carregava aquela mala pesada escada acima com uma certa dificuldade. Seus olhos avermelhados (ainda nom tenho certeza se eh essa cor mesmo XD) demonstravam cansaço, sua face estava pálida e seus cabelos ruivos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal. Depois de um longo tempo, ele finalmente voltava para o seu pequeno apartamento.

Depois de subir cinco lances de escada, ele finalmente se encontrava em frente à porta de número 33. Sasori destrancou a porta, mas teve uma certa dificuldade para abri-la, devido ao excesso de correspondência acumulada do outro lado.

Deu um chute na porta e enfim conseguiu abri-la. Entrou e arrastou a mala para dentro. Fechou a porta com outro chute, ignorando completamente a correspondência no chão. Tentou ligar as luzes, mas como era esperado, elas não se acenderam, a energia fora cortada por falta de pagamento. O ruivo, então, passou os olhos pelo apartamento empoeirado e escuro, murmurando em seguida:

- Faz muito tempo que eu não venho aqui...

Lembrou-se vagamente de que havia velas por ali, em algum lugar. Depois de alguns minutos procurando, achou-as e acendeu-as com o isqueiro que levava no bolso (pq ele levava um isqueiro no bolso eh um mistério XD). Após acende-las afundou-se no sofá. Estava exausto.

- Preciso de um banho... – murmurou levantando-se novamente, abrindo o zíper do casaco.O banho teria que ser gelado, mas era melhor do que nada.

Tirou o casaco e jogou-o sobre o sofá. Foi até seu quarto, pegou uma toalha e uma muda de roupa. Entrou no banheiro em passos lentos, colocou as roupas e a toalha ao lado da banheira (siiiiim, banheira –reverencia a banheira-) e abriu a torneira, deixando a banheira encher. Despiu-se lentamente e escorou-se na parede gelada, esperando a banheira encher o suficiente.

Alguns minutos depois, minutos depois, Sasori fechou a torneira, entrou na banheira e afundou-se na água, não se importando por ela estar gelada. Um longo tempo depois (sim, estou apressando as coisas u.u), o ruivo estava quase dormindo na banheira quando...

-**DING DONG**!- (efeito sonoro tosko cortesia d Kitsune 8D)

Amaldiçoando o infeliz que batia na sua porta àquela hora, Sasori saiu da banheira e enxugou o corpo apressadamente, vestindo somente sua calça, enquanto a pessoa tocava a campainha insistentemente.

Praguejando em voz baixa, Sasori correu até a porta da sala, com os cabelos ruivos encharcados. Mal girou a maçaneta e ouviu um grito estridente, que foi dado pela 'coisa loira' que se atirou sobre ele, levando os dois ao chão.

- SASORI-DANNAAAAAAAAAA!

Sasori nem precisou olhar para a pessoa em cima dele para saber quem era.

- Deidara. - suspirou pesadamente encarando os olhos azuis do outro.- O que está fazendo aqui?

Deidara se levantou desajeitadamente (essa palavra existe? Oo) e erguer triunfante uma garrafa de vinho e exclamou animado:

- Vamos tomar vinhos juntos, un!

- O que quer dizer com isso? Oo (duuuuuh u.u)

- Que...Vamos tomar vinho juntos? Oõ

Sasori demorou um pouco para assimilar que só poderia dormir quando Deidara fosse embora. Suspirou longamente e falou levantando-se também:

- Deidara, faz pouco mais de uma hora que não nos vemos --

- Eu sei, un n.n .

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

A garrafa de vinho já passava da metade, Sasori e Deidara estavam jogados no sofá, cada um com uma taça na mão, e uma chuva incessante batia nas janelas. Apesar de ter bebido apenas duas taças – e meia- de vinho, Deidara já estava completamente bêbado (rápido, neH!? Mas eh q ele eh um tanto fraco pra beber n.n), enquanto Sasori ainda conservava sua lucidez.

Depois de longos minutos observando o líquido em sua taça, Deidara levantou-se do sofá e foi até a janela, observando com o olhar perdido a chuva que fustigava as ruas. Sasori só levantou os olhos de sua taça quando ouviu o loiro dar um longo assobio. O ruivo levantou-se do sofá e foi até a janela, ficando ao lado de Deidara.

- O que foi?

Deidara simplesmente apontou para as duas garotas encharcadas que procuravam algum lugar para se abrigar na rua.

- Por que não convida elas pra entrar? – o loiro perguntou.

- Eu nem conheço elas ¬¬'

Deidara ficou pensativo, e então disse num tom conclusivo:

- Você tem medo de mulher, un (XDDDD).

- Eu não tenho medo de mulher ù.ú .

- Tem sim, un! Você sempre arranja um desculpa pra fugir delas u.u

- Elas não são minhas prioridades.

- E _quais_ são as suas prioridades?Oõ

Sasori não respondeu, apenas deu as costas a Deidara (duplo sentido tosko x.x) e foi em direção ao quarto, murmurando para o loiro:

- Você não está em condições de ir embora, então, se ajeita aí u.u (XD) – e entrou no quarto batendo a porta.

O ruivo, então, jogou-se na cama (de casal) e apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos (deu pra entender? X.x), encarando a porta, contando os segundos até Deidara abri-la.

-...3...2...1

- Hey, você quer que eu durma na sala? – Deidara perguntou indignado abrindo a porta.

- Tem um sofá lá u.u

- Dane-se, aqui tem uma cama u.ú – o loiro falou jogando-se ao lado de Sasori. (Dei folgado XD)

Sasori olhou para Deidara e viu que o loiro estava de olhos fechados, com os braços atrás da cabaça. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Sasori perguntou, chacoalhando Deidara:

- Hey, ta dormindo?

O loiro abriu os olhos e disse:

- Tem algo melhor que a gente possa fazer? (duplo sentido LOL)

Sasori pensou besteira (XD) e o rubor subiu ao seu rosto. Deidara percebendo isso, e também por culpa do vinho, começou a rir, a gargalhar.

- Você...corado...é uma...piada...un! – falou entre os risos.

Sasori enrubesceu ainda mais e desviou o olhar irritado. Aos poucos o riso de Deidara cessou, e então ficaram em silêncio novamente.

- Danna? - Deidara chamou-o de repente.

- Hn?

- A gente se conhece há muito tempo, né?

- Uhum.

- Eu já disse que gosto de você?

Sasori encarou o loiro com os olhos arregalados, sem conseguir dizer nada coerente.

- Você...é uma pessoa...muito especial pra mim, un – Deidara falou tocando de leve o rosto de Sasori, acariciando-o.

O ruivo fechou os olhos lentamente, aproveitando a carícia. Quando reabriu-os, percebeu que Deidara estava muito próximo. Sem saber como, a mínima distância que havia entre eles foi vencida e os lábios se tocaram. A língua de Sasori pediu passagem, e Deidara entreabriu os lábios sem nenhuma resistência. As línguas, então, se tocaram e se entrelaçaram, num beijo há muito tempo desejado por ambos.

Porém, quando Deidara inclinou-se sobre o ruivo, algo estalou na mente de Sasori, e ele afastou-se bruscamente de Deidara, sentando-se na cama.

- Não posso fazer isso... – murmurou mais para si mesmo do que pra Deidara.

- Por que? – o loiro perguntou confuso.

- Você tá bêbado... Pode estar fazendo o que não quer (baaaaaaaaaaka 8D, ah, oka, kawaii-baka n.n)

Deidara abraçou Sasori por trás e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do ruivo.

- Eu posso estar bêbado... Mas eu sei que é isso que eu quero, un. Há muito tempo...

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasori estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto, acariciando os cabelos de um Deidara semi-adormecido.

- Danna? – Deidara chamou-o sonolento.

- Hn?

- Aishiteru, un...

* * *

Oq aconteceu?

Imaginem oq quiserem XDDDDDDDDD

* * *

FEH-NEE-CHAN!

SEU PRESENTE! –entrega a fic-

Eu sei q t enrolei a lot, mas era por uma boa causa n.n

AGORA Q FIC EH SOH SUA! –olhinhos brilhando-

Eu sei q nom eh seu casal favorito, mas eu espero que vc goste mesmo assim –nice guy pose-

T AMO MTO NEE-CHAN!

* * *

**Agradecimento especial:** Jessy /o/ Minha adorada colega d classe, q, além d dar idéias ótemas, tah fazendo um doujinshi da fic lol

E ME DEXEM REVIEWS, ONEGAI! Ç.Ç


End file.
